Dimensional preview: Multi-twi
by tOSdude
Summary: Multiple characters in my "Dimensional" series have some variations from their canon counterparts. For example, Twilight Sparkle has some interesting powers and other abilities, along with a few quirks. The first chapter is an explanation, the second is the actual previews.


**This is a few key scenes in my MLP branch of the dimensional series. My version of twilight has a unique form of multiple personalities, although they are more like quirks than personalities. This "story" will serve as both an explanation of her condition and how it affects both herself and the story. After that will be a few previews of the personalities.**

This personality/quirk split happened when the initial Rainboom hit. The large magic pulse partially separated twilight's mind and caused some quirks to latch on while leaving others dormant.

 **Twilight has 4 separate(ish) personalities, with a fifth showing up after the season 2 premier. Each can overlap and are normally gradual, not a simple "on/off" or "personality swap". The 5 personalities are as follows:  
**  
1.) Base Twilight

This is the primary personality and is the one shown in show canon. She has full access to her magic and is very logical. Not much to say here so let's move on.

2.) Angry Twilight

This is most remembered for its appearance in the pinkie sense episode. In full effect, there is total combustion of her mane and tail and her eyes take on a fiery hue. At varying stages, her coat lightens until it goes white and her hair smokes in increasing levels until it burns. Despite looking sooty in the aftermath this form does not hurt her, and her hair returns to normal after cooling down. In terms of magic, her output becomes augmented making many spells much easier to perform, but this also causes her to tire faster than normal.

3.) Crazy Twilight

I'm sure you all remember lesson zero. This form is the result of things either deviating from her plans or just generally going wrong. The effects of this form are the gradual abandonment of reason as well as hair in her mane and tail moving out of place. In full force, her pupils dilate and she gains some random facial twitches (mainly in her ears). She subconsciously limits her magic to both teleportation and levitation for general safety. Sometimes a spell will make it through (want it, need it) but it mostly works. Enough of all this creepy and scary stuff, on to something more fun.

4.) Party Twilight

Now here's an entertaining one. This quirk triggers when twilight enters a party and is stronger if the party is for either herself or another member of the mane 6. In full force, she loses much of her sense of logic and consideration for some rules. This personality is also better friends with discord and even has some control over chaos magic. Other than that no other changes occur to her magic. The change between this one and base is nearly black and white but there is a grey area where she still has some logic.

 **So there's the first four, but I did mention a fifth earlier:**

5.) Grey Twilight

When Discord returned in the season 2 premier, he caused Twilight's friends to abandon her, turning her grey and causing her to temporarily give up on friendship. In the aftermath of that, her magic latched onto that grey form and created a fifth personality. This one is triggered when twilight is sad/depressed. She turns varying shades of grey and her magic becomes limited. In full force, she and her magic lose all color and she is limited to simple levitation.

 **And now for some smaller quirks that persist throughout her different personalities.**

Magic absorption:

After all but fusing with the element of magic in the premier, twilight became almost a magic sponge, able to replicate spells after only seeing them. For example, after the season 2 premier twilight can teleport because she saw discord do it (and in my story, she can perform limited chaos magic as well). In the season 3 premier, she can perform dark/alicorn magic because she saw Celestia do it.

Changeling lookalike:

Because of the magic absorption, twilight can replicate a changeling's abilities after the season 2 finale. She can alter her appearance in a flash of green flame without needing to feed on love.

Dimensional:

In the season 3 finale tOS follows Twi into the astral plane and uses the alicorn transformation as a catalyst to make her a dimensional of nearly equal power to himself.

With great power, comes great Awesome:

After absorbing the other princesses' power in the season 4 finale and part of the element of magic itself in the season 4 premier, twilight has become very powerful and can perform the solar cycle on her own if needed. When using large amounts of power her mane both waves and sparkles, similar to Celly and Luna.

 **The next page/chapter will contain the actual previews. Until then, I am tOSdude, See Ya!**


End file.
